


Сказка про козлёнка

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Седьмая-из-Девяти начинает видеть сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка про козлёнка

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте цитируется сказка «Про козлёнка, который умел считать до десяти» (Автор: Прёйсен Альф. Перевод В. Островского)

Регенерация в алькове всегда была просто способом восстановления энергии, как подзарядка устройства, как пополнение необходимых запасов. Сознание отключалось, чтобы потом активироваться и эффективно выполнять поставленные задачи. Так было до недавнего времени, пока не появились сны.  
  


***

  
− Почему не спит Анника? – весело спрашивает отец, отвлекаясь от своих записей.  
− Полагаю, ей мешают её шумные родители, − улыбается мама, продолжая рассчитывать что-то на экране падда.  
Анника стоит у двери центра управления, который совмещает в себе и мостик, и кабинет, и лабораторию. На стареньком «Рэйвене» мало места, особенно для шестилетнего ребёнка. Особенно когда родители вечно заняты своими делами. Анника достаёт из-за спины книгу и просит:  
− Я хочу почитать вместе перед сном.  
− Хорошо, но потом сразу пойдёшь спать. − Мама разворачивается в кресле, и Анника, подпрыгнув, бежит к ней, на ходу открывая любимую страницу.  
− «Про козлёнка, который умел считать до десяти». Жил-был маленький Козлёнок, который научился считать до десяти. Как-то раз подошёл он к озерцу и вдруг увидел своё отражение в воде. Он остановился как вкопанный и долго разглядывал самого себя. А теперь послушайте, что было дальше.  
− Раз! − сказал Козлёнок.  
Это услышал Телёнок, который гулял поблизости и щипал травку.  
  
_Внезапно изображение расплывается, как будто в воду бросили камень, Анника снова стоит у двери, а родители взволнованно глядят на показания сенсоров._  
− Защита отключилась всего на тринадцать целых и две десятых секунды, Борг воспринял нас как угрозу. Мы должны спрятаться в туманности.  
− Туманность нас не спасёт!  
− Надо постараться уйти!  
  
− Что это ты делаешь? − спросил Телёнок.  
− Я сосчитал сам себя, − ответил Козлёнок. − Хочешь, я и тебя сосчитаю?  
− Если это не больно, то сосчитай! − сказал Телёнок.  
− Это совсем не больно. Только ты не шевелись, а то я считать не смогу.  
  
_Отец замечает Аннику и отводит её в каюту, подальше от экрана, на котором увеличивается приближающийся куб. Ей страшно, но она изо всех сил пытается этого не показать._  
− А это больно – быть дроном?  
− Мы очень мало знаем о Борге, − уходит от ответа отец. – Спи, Анника. Спокойной ночи.  
  
− Ой, что ты! Я очень боюсь. И моя мама, наверное, не разрешит, − пролепетал Телёнок, пятясь назад.  
Но Козлёнок скакнул вслед за ним и сказал:  
− Я − это раз, ты − это два. Один, два! Мэ-э-э!  
− Ма-ама! − жалобно заскулил Телёнок.  
  
_У дронов резкие металлические голоса, их шаги грохочут по палубе, заглушая крики._  
− Мы Борг. Вы будете ассимилированы. Ваши биологические и технические достижения будут добавлены к нашим. Сопротивление бесполезно.  
− Беги, Анника! Беги!  
− Мы Борг. Вы будете…  
− Помогите! Папа!  
− …будут добавлены к нашим. Сопротивление бесполезно.  
Внутри куба почти темно, коридоры заполняет неясный зелёный сумрак, а по стенам змеятся странные символы.  
− Люди. Вид 5618. Варп-технология, физиология неэффективна, ограниченные возможности регенерации.  
− Анника!  
− Седьмая-из-девяти, третичное дополнение униматрицы ноль-один.  
  


***  
  


  
Седьмая распахивает глаза и пытается успокоиться, но в ушах шумит, а перед глазами, кажется, до сих пор стоит коридор, залитый тусклым зелёным светом.  
− Кошмары − отражение страхов, они нереальны и несущественны, − неожиданно говорит Седьмая вслух, хотя в грузовом отсеке больше никого нет.  
Она выходит из алькова и берёт в руки старую потрёпанную книгу, которую нашли на «Рэйвене» вместе с дневниками родителей. Та самая страница открывается сама по себе, будто книга до сих пор помнит Аннику Хэнсен.  
«Жил-был маленький козлёнок, который научился считать до десяти…»


End file.
